This invention relates to coating compositions and, more particularly, to coating compositions adapted to provide a decorative finish on walls constructed from wall board and the like.
The surfaces of walls constructed from wall board, such as gypsum wall board and Upson wall board (pressed fiber board), typically are covered with an interior paint for decorative purposes. Panels of the wall board usually are installed with nails, the heads of which are driven into the board for hiding (particularly gypsum board) and the resulting depression is filled with a filler or putty material prior to painting. If the nail heads are left exposed and covered only by paint, any rust forming on the nail heads tends to bleed through most conventional interior paints, causing surface discoloration. Conventional interior paints usually have relatively poor flame resistance and provide a relatively soft coating which is vulnerable to damage by articles striking the walls during normal usage conditions. When a textured finish is desired, the paint usually includes some type of aggregate, such as sand, pumice or the like, as an additional ingredient for this purpose.